sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warming Up
"Warming Up" 'is the second episode of the first season of the fanon series 'Decay and Rebirth' Synopsis Pearl and her discovery travel back to the Temple and chat. Plot/Script ''???: It stirs once more. ??? 2: No. It isn't. ???: You are blind, just like the others. ??? 2: Who says I'm blind?! ???: If you do not open your eyes to the danger, you will rot and decay, just like the others soon will! ................ ??? 2: You believe your silly thoughts and theories and I'll go do something ''productive.'' ???: Hah. You will soon see, young one... change Pearl: So, you once served Yellow Diamond? Red Pearl: Yes! You won't believe ''the dirt I got off her! Number one, she actually wea- Pearl: *covers Red Pearl's mouth* This is where I live. *points at the Temple* Red Pearl: Really? Here? Like, here, here? Do you live alone? Pearl: No... I live with Amethyst, Garnet, and... Uh.... S-Steveite! Red Pearl: Steveite? Huh. Never heard of that gem. Pearl: That's because... He's a new gem that we... made! *sweats* Red Pearl: Uh, I can clearly see that you're lying, but I'll let it slide. Pearl: W-Well, you'll meet my friends soon enough! Red Pearl: Can you at least stop pointing your spear at my gem? It's unnerving me. Pearl: Alright. *puts spear back into gemstone* Red Pearl: So, where are they? Pearl: Here. *opens door* Steven: Hi Pear-... ''Two Pearls?! Hmm... and one of them is red... Awesome! Hello Pearl #2! Red Pearl: I prefer to be referred to as 'Red Pearl', thank you very much. *looks at Pearl* Is this the... 'Steveite'? Steven: I'm Stev- Pearl *covers Steven's mouth* eite! He's Steveite! Red Pearl: He looks like a human. Steven: That's because I'm half g- Pearl: *covers his mouth again* He's half gahnospinel and half quartz. Steven: No I'm not! Pearl: He fibs sometimes. Steven: I do not! Pearl: *puts on a fake smile* See? Red Pearl: ... Pearl: Let's meet Garnet! Hmm... You stay here while I go ask Amethyst something. *runs over to Amethyst, whispers something in her ear and runs back* Red Pearl: Wait, I don't know any Garnets. Pearl: She's a perma-fusion. Red Pearl: Oh. Pearl: There she is! Garnet: Who's this. Pearl: Red Pearl! I found her a spacecraft in the forest! She's from Homeworld and used to be Yellow Diamond's replacement pearl but she spread so much gossip about Yellow Diamond that Yellow Diamond kicked her out of Homeworld and- Red Pearl: That's quite enough ''of my history, if you'd please. Garnet: Nice. Hope you enjoy staying here. Red Pearl: S-staying ''here?! Pearl: You obviously can't go back to Homeworld. Red Pearl: B-But I can't stay here! Garnet: Pearl's right. If you went back to Homeworld, you would be shattered. Red Pearl: B-But! Pearl: We're sorry, Red Pearl. Red Pearl: .... Pearl: C'mon, we still have Amethyst to meet! Red Pearl: O-Okay... Pearl: Amethyst! You have to meet our new guest! Amethyst: *enters temple with white paint on hands* Yo wasup gues... ttttt! Pearl, it's another Pearl! Red Pearl: I prefer to be called... Red.. Pearl. Amethyst: Cool. Yo, do you like Chaaaps? Pearl: Amethyst! She's a bit emotional right now. Amethyst: Oh. Well, I'm going to go talk to Steven. Red Pearl: ... Pearl: Let me show you your... room! Red Pearl: Ok... Pearl: I uh... asked Amethyst to quickly make an... outdoor room for you before you met her. It's a bit...plain. Red Pearl: It's okay, as long as there's a bed. Pearl: *walks outside with Red Pearl to discover a white shack* carpet has beige paint splashed on it and the walls are lazily painted white. The bed is a bit small, constructed out of lazily glued together wood, and also lazily painted white. There's a small broken white desk in the corner. Red Pearl: It'll do. Pearl: Good, because you're going to stay here for a long time. in '''[[The Truth]'] Category:This Little Rebellion of Ours Category:Sunny Multiverse